Canada's sweetheart
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Brittaniac angel? Demon France? Pregnant Canadian? Canada needs someone to help him to be seen, and with his little baby girl. Mentions of previous PruCan and Mpreg.


Canada's sweetheart

_A/N: *Squels* Brittaniac Angel Iggy's is in this fic! *Squels again*_

_Brittaniac Angel: *Puts hands on ears* Be quiet!_

_Me: OMG! *Glomps him* You are not leaving me *Golum mode* My precious~_

_Brittaniac Angel: igzaperamis!_

_Me: *Becomes Rabbit* Hey you can't do that to the writer of this story, or your number one fan!_

_Brittaniac Angel: Anyway onto the story!_

_Me: Hey wait a minu-_

_Disclaimer: BTT Girl does not own Hetalia._

* * *

><p>It was a normal meeting (if you called chaos normal) England and France were bickering with the American eating a hamburger and laughing at the two people's antics. Russia was scaring the hell out of the Baltic's and Poland was trying to keep Russia away from Lithuania, Italy was talking about something along the line of Pasta, Spain was harassing Romano, Prussia was exclaiming to Austria and Hungary how awesome he was (which caused him to end up with a huge dent on his head but you know...) and Germany sat there hitting his head off the table in distress of how he couldn't stop the chaos, he had tried four times and each time failed; because they would quieten down, someone makes a comment, someone makes another comment, then BOOM! Meeting turns into chaos again.<p>

England was screaming at France and France was actually started to quieten down, frightened by his shouting "WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! THAT'S ALL I ASK OF YOU! AND MAYBE TO STOP HARASSING ME AS WELL!"

France looked at the nation a little wide eyed "A-A'langlaterre-"

"NO! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME FROG! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR ANTICS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE HARASSED AND VERBALLY BULLIED EVERY-" England stopped his Sentence when a tingling sensation went through his body "SHIT! Not now!" He said.

But he was too late.

He had already produced huge white wings and was wearing his brown sand lets and white toga "BOLLOCKS!" He shouted.

"A'llanglaterre? Are you an angel?" France asked standing up as the white wings that had sprouted out his back not moments ago, made England hover above the ground.

Everyone's eyes had already turned to the Gentleman gone Angel man. Grumbling under his breath he looked up at the blonds questioning gaze "Yes, I'm one of god's angel's."

Everyone gasped, France just smirked "So that's why," France said like he just realised something amazing. He spun round for his clothes to change to black trousers shoes and waist coat with a red shirt underneath and a pair of devil horns and black wings to appear on his body "I felt I had to 'arass you so much, your one of God's precious angels while I'm one of Satins evil demons."

The whole room was silent trying to comprehend on what the hell was actually going on "Look, I have no time to deal with you right now. I need to go help someone." England pulled out his wand, from nowhere, and said a quick incantation.

France turned back to his human form and France, no matter how many times he tried, couldn't change back "What did you do?!" He shouted angrily at the angel also known as England.

England smiled "I took away your ability to change into your demon form for three hours-that's what I did." England took a scroll out his back pocket and looked at it, "Let's see, I need to help a man named Mathew Williams-A.K.A Canada."

A pictured showed up on the scroll of how he looked and England raised a eyebrow "But that's America?" The scroll shrunk the picture and put another one beside it showing the American. It circled in red the two hair curls and the clothes and the little polar bear that seemed to sit on this so called Canada's, head.

England nodded and with a tap of his wand on the scroll it vanished "Now to find him."

"WAIT BRITISH DUDE!" England spun round to face America "How come you're...Y'know a angel?"

England sighed and brought a hand to his head rubbing his temples "I always was one, will that suffice?" He asked glaring at the American.

America nodded his head "Good. Now if you'll excuse me." And his wings spread out and he flew out the room.

Germany groaned, today was not his day; first he woke up late and the meeting went crazy and now he was delusional. He stood up and walked out the room, maybe coffee would help his situation?

England flew down the many halls; the scroll had said the boy was in the building so hopefully he won't be that hard to find.

It was about then he heard a sobbing coming out a small room-he followed it to a room that had a door with maple leafs covering it and the name Canada written on it. He pushed the door open slightly to hear the boy talking to himself "No one remembers me, England doesn't remember me, America doesn't remember me, And France doesn't remember me. All I've got is you Alice." England started to remember who Canada was, but who was Alice?

Opening the door further he walked in "My beautiful daughter-your the only thing I have left." England nearly fell on his ass in shock when he heard he had a niece.

"Canada?" Canada spun round with a little girl in his arms that looked exactly like the girl out of Alice and wonderland.

"E-England h-how can you s-see me?" Canada stuttered.

"Papa? Who's the man with the fluffy things?" The girl asked reaching a hand out to his wings.

Canada sighed and smiled "That's your uncle Arthur. Say hello."

"Hello Uncle Arthur, I've heard a lot about you." The little girl said reaching her arms out for a hug.

England looked over at Canada to see if it was ok; the Canadian nodded his head and England, glad, held back the urge to crush her into a hug. Instead he picked her up gently and sat down himself "Oh? You do now?"

The girls eyes sparkled and she nodded her head "Yes I did! You raised daddy didn't you?" She asked clutching his toga while she stood on his legs.

England smiled and petted the girls head "Yes I did." Even though England wanted to spend more time with the girl he had to help Canada "Right, that wasn't what I came for but Canada you've done a good job raising her,"

Canada smiled at the kind words. "Thanks England," he picked up Alice and sat her on his knee "So what are you here for?"

England's smile disappeared and was replaced by a hurt look "I'm sorry lad, I'm such a idiot." England brought Canada into a hug "I ignored you and that was the worst thing I could do ever." Tears leaked out the Englishman's eyes.

Canada looked up at the elder shocked "W-What are you talking about?" Canada knew fine well what he was talking about but he just expected this to be a fluke.

"You bloody know well what I'm talking about!" England moved back and held the shoulders of his ex-colony "I'm sorry for everything, I'm-I'm worse than that frog."

Canada's eyes widened, now that was something he thought he would never hear; guess he was wrong. Canada lifted his arms and hugged England "Papa? Why you sad?" Alice asked sticking a thump in her mouth and pick up a tiny kitten that talked and was grey with stripes and could smile oddly enough.

Canada pulled back and hugged her "It's nothing sweety, what about you go take a nap with Cheshire on the couch while me and your uncle talk?"

Alice hugged her father and pulled back nodding grabbing the small kitten again and placing him beside her on the couch.

Canada stood up and helped England up; England dusted himself off and took out his wand and changed himself back to his human form "C'mon, let me take you too the meeting room." England said grabbing the Canadians hand.

Canada looked at him and hesitated slightly, but he cautiously followed the man. By the time the reach the room the place was again in chaos and a certain German wasn't there (he was blissfully sitting in his office drinking a cup of coffee while listening to Mozart.)

England walked in and dragged Canada over to America and France "Lads you remember Canada right?"

The American turned towards England and...did he say Canada? "Uh no sorry dude." America said continuing to eat the burger he had in his hands.

France raised a questioning eyebrow "Non, I 'ave not."

England was furious at the two of them, not even his own brother could remember him. Canada must have sensed his anger because he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder "England it's ok. I guess I'm just one of those forgettable people." Canada smiled softly but the pain was so easy to see.

England grimaced "Canada please don't say things like that, I know it hurts you when you smile. I can see it."

Canada let his smile waver just a bit before fixing it and trying to smile just a tiny bit wider. England faced the two who were staring at him strangely "America this is your brother, France this is your ex-colony and his name is Canada or Matthew Williams."

America's eyes widened when he realised who was standing beside England; he choked on his burger and nearly fell out his chair "M-Matty?..."

"Hi Al." His smiled became just a tiny bit brighter.

France jumped out his seat and hugged his old colony "Matthieu! I missed you!" He said crushing the boy into a hug.

Tears filled the blonds eyes "I missed you too papa."

"PAPA!" Canada spun round to see Germany holding up Alice who was sobbing her eyes out.

"I'm sorry but your Vati is not in here." Germany said.

"ALICE!" Germany turned towards Canada as he rushed forward and took Alice out his grip "Are you alright?"

"When I woke up I couldn't find you. I was so scared!" She wailed into his shirt.

Canada rubbed her back "I'm sorry I promise I won't do it again."

"Excuse me but who are you?" Germany said to Canada.

The next thing everyone knew was the German holding his nose because it was bleeding "My name is Canada, I am a nation, I've lived 144 years and if anyone dares asks me that again I will make sure they'll have more than a broken nose."

Canada walked over to America and sat down in the seat beside him holding Alice. The people in the room proceeded to fight with each other, but keeping in mind who Canada was and to make sure they never forgot him.

Canada sat Alice in front of him on the table; his face softened and he hugged her "Are you hurt? Did Cheshire get hurt?"

"I'm fine syrup-eater," the Cat said "Though I would check Alice's leg and head."

Canada panicked and saw a huge gash on her leg and her head seemed to be split open "Maple Alice, how did you manage that?"

"Um Bro?" Canada turned towards France and America "Who is she?"

Canada smiled and handed the injured child to him "That's Alice, your niece."

America's and France's eyes bulged out their heads "Our niece?" France asked looking at the small child.

The child looked up at her Uncle, she put her arms around his neck "Uncle Al, why you no remember Papa?"

America looked at the small child then to Matty who was blushing a little "What she talking about?"

Canada shook his head "N-Nothing," Canada quickly took Alice out his arms and placed her on the table. "Let's get you cleaned up, do you want to join Papa in the incantation?"

"Oui Papa," she said rubbing away her tears.

"Incantation? You know magic?" England asked stepping forward.

Canada nodded "If you remember correctly, when you asked if one of us stole your magic books when we were younger it was me." Ignoring the angry Brit he held his daughters hands "Now close your eyes and repeat after me."

Alice closed her eyes "Heraphuilaropheru," Canada said.

"Heraphuilaropheru,"

"Treceragtc,"

"Treceragtc,"

"Ferameratorabe!"

"Ferameratorabe!"

A glow surrounded Alice and it flashed.

When the light disappeared she looked healthier, her cuts had gone and her dress had turned a purple. The girl opened her eyes and she smiled "I love the dress Papa! Did you also mix in the other spell as well?" She asked excitedly, her blue eyes sparkling.

Canada smiled and pinched her cheek "Anything for my Alice,"

Alice smiled and jumped onto her dad "Merci Papa!" She exclaimed hugging him.

"Canada..." Canada turned his head towards the side to see everyone staring at him "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" England screamed shaking his shoulders.

Canada smirked "Why should I tell you? It's not like you would be able to do it anyway."

The Brit went beetroot as everyone laughed.

Alice looked over to her uncle, she had a strange power were she could read minds _'Why do they always do this to me? they make fun of my cooking and magic I know I'm not great but it hurts.' _she could see he was crying on the inside but was angry on the out.

She umped onto the table and walked over to England, she looked at him and hugged him around the waist "I bet you could do the spell and I would love to try your cooking sometime."

Everyone stared at her in shock but England could feel his mask breaking, before anyone saw he pulled her off him and ran out the room in tears.

Alice blinked but smiled "Papa, I think you should go see Iggy. I think I may have broke his mask."

Canada stared at her, what had happened to the little girl? Either way he stood up "America look after Alice for me, though be careful she can read minds and if she starts talking to animals and plants don't worry about it." And with that the Canadian sprinted out the room.

All the nations heads turned to Alice who was smiling sweetly "So~My name is Alice Kirkland Jones Bonneyfoy Williams and I have such a long name because my Papa/Mama wanted to name me after all my uncles so he didn't really have any idea what to call me so he took all your last names and put them as my middle names." Wow this kid was smart.

"Wait Alice, did you say Mama?" France asked.

The girls smile fell and she looked at them a little worried "Well yes because...he was the mother and the father kinda left when he found he was pregnant. I heard out his mind that he had to give birth by himself because the hospital didn't understand and refused to take him in and he thought you wouldn't understand or actually know who he was."

America's eyes went red with anger along with France's, Alice whimpered a little thinking they were angry with her. America noticed and hugged her "Don't worry we're not angry at you, but your coming with us so we can get some answers out of Matty."

Alice nodded "If I'm correct England and Canada are in his office."

*With Canada*

Canada opened the door to see England curled into a ball sobbing, "England, are you alright?"

England looked up to the Canadian and burst into tears again. Canada rushed over and hugged the Englishman "Stop crying, I'm here. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier I'm sorry."

The Englishman hugged Canada back "Your daughter is the most sweetest thing ever," he buried his face into the Canadians shoulder letting out all the emotion he had bottled up after the revolution.

"Shhhhhhh, stop crying."

The bang of a door ruined the moment "Matty, we need to talk."

Canada turned towards America and saw Alice standing behind America looking a little guilty "Alice please tell me..."

She glanced at him but quickly looked away, Canada sighed and wiped away the remainder of tears on England's face. "Right guys let me exp-"

Canada got caught by the back of the shirt "Damn right your going to explain!" He was flung into his office chair and was faced with two angry people.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"WELL WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?!" Canada screamed "PRUSSIA LEFT ME AND YOU WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW WHO I WAS IF I CALLED YOU AND THE DOCTORS REFUSED TO HELP ME! IS IT MY FAULT THAT EVERYONE FORGETS ABOUT ME AND NO ONE ACTUALLY LOVES ME?! Y'KNOW WHAT, IT FUCKING IS BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THE BALLS TO ACTUALLY KICK YOUR ASS!"

Canada panted heavily and leaned back in the chair, eyes closed, "But you know I don't care because none of you will remember me by tomorrow or Alice and that I never want to happen, but my life sucks so bad that she'll probably end up like me. Takin' from me from another country and then abandoned for the rest of your life, it's not really a life she deserves but it will probably happen to her."

America walked over to his brother and wrapped his arms around him "Matty I-I'm so sorry, I know that won't cut it but I promise I will remember you more often."

Canada opened his eyes and let a few tears fall out "No you won't, No one will ever remember me."

"Papa," Canada looked at his feet to see Alice there "I will always remember you, and I won't ever forget you." She said hugging his leg.

France came over "Matthieu I never meant to let England take you and I'm sorry I lost touch with you and forgot about my son."

France leaned in and gave him a hug as well.

England was last "Lad, I'm sorry for not being a better father. You were always there for me when I needed it and during the revolution you stayed with me even when I did call you America." England ran a hand through his hair, "I'm so sorry that words can't even describe how sorry I am." And England came in for a hug as well.

Canada was crying his eyes out about this point and was crushing them all with the hug "I-I love you guys so much."

Alice looked up to her dad "Shall we go kick papa gils but now?"

America stood up and wiped away Canada's tears away "Let us deal with this one," he smiled and picked Alice up "Do you want to meet your dad now and watch your uncle kick his but?" America asked her.

"I know I do," Canada said standing up but quickly fell back into the chair in pain "Ah! Maple!" He said clutching his stomach "Dammit not again."

"Hey Lad you alright?" England said grabbing his hand.

"Yea, I just need you to get the needle out the drawer over there," England quickly grabbed it and handed it to Canada. Canada pulled his shirt up to reveal his stomach and stabbed the needle into the scar and he pulled out a clear liquid with a grunt of pain.

Once the liquid was out he limped to the bathroom and put the liquid down the sink "Canada? What just happened?"

Canada turned to the confused stares and he sighed "Ever since I gave myself that C-section to get Alice out liquid keeps coming to the old scar which I have to drain everyday."

America walked over and lifted the shirt to see a huge scar; it covered most of his stomach "Matty...you cut yourself open?!" America screamed shaking his shoulders.

"A-Al P-P-Please!" America stopped shaking his brothers shoulders "I'll be needing to do it again anyway, Alice is going to have a little brother."

All of them stared at him in shock horror "P-Prussia came over and started saying sorry and everything, he begged and pleaded and like a idiot I believed him. The next morning when I woke up he was gone and he left a note saying all he wanted me for was for sex." Canada slid down the floor and started bubbling "I-I'm sorry, I-I-I understand if you think I'm weird and disgusting and never want to s-see me again."

France walked over and crouched in front of the Canadian "Matthieu, you're not going through this alone this time. We'll all be there for you."

Canada looked at the nation teary-eyed. He grabbed the Frenchman and pulled him into a hug "T-Thank you," he whispered.

"No problem lad, but I'm going to pack my bags and stay over at your house for a while until the baby is born, and maybe a bit after that because it will probably be stressful with so many." England pulled Canada up and hugged him.

Canada smiled and he pulled out the hug and took Alice off of America's shoulders "Lets go kick your Papa's but."

Alice smiled and nodded.

They walked to the meeting and they greeted them when they returned. America, France and England pushed through everyone fire in their eyes "Prussia we would like a word with you," America hissed grabbing the front of Prussia's shirt.

Prussia smirked "About vhat?" He asked.

France came forward "About Canada and Alice,"

Prussia smirk widened "I don't know who your talking about, I've never heard of this person you call Canada."

"You, you bastard, know what we're talking about. Your fucking child and Mother of said child!" England screamed.

"Ohhhhhh that Canada, you should have said. I don't want anything to do with that little bitch and that whore I once Da-"

A punch was sent to the side of Prussia's face by America's fist; Prussia spat blood and a tooth onto the table of the conference room "Don't you ever. EVER talk about my brother like that again."

"AND WHY THE FUCK NOT?! HE IS A FUCKING WHORE!"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about my Papa like that," a wispy voice said. The four people turned towards Canada and Alice to see she had become a full grown adult ripped gloves adorned her hands, a blue dress that was also ripped in several places covered her body, black boots covered her feet to below her knees and her hair spread everywhere as she floated in mid air "I don't like what your calling him considering your the one who is the whore, right Papa?"

Canada had black wings on his back wearing a white shirt with red trousers and waist coat, black shoes covered his feet, a diamond shaped earring hung from his left ear and he had a sword with a silver hilt and Ruby's, emeralds and diamond embedded in it grasped between both his hands "Correct my daughter." He smirked at Alice and faced his family again who were staring at him in awe while France jumped about saying how proud he wasI of his son "Guys, I suggest moving out of the way."

The three quickly scuttled out the way while Prussia whimpered and pressed himself against the wall "L-Look I'm s-"

His words stopped when a hand punched right through the wall beside his head "That's not going to cut it daddy, but this will."

Canada looked at Prussia and smiled sadly "I thought you were different Gilbert, guess I was wrong." Canada looked up with a smirk "Oh well," and with a quick swipe of his sword the head of the Albino's came flying off.

"BRUDER!" Germany rushed over to the now decapitated body of Prussia.

Canada laughed "If you try and fight with me, your sure to lose your head." Canada laughed harder and transformed back along with Alice.

Canada picked up Alice and placed her on his shoulders "Lets go home and have some pancakes."

"Yay!"

"You coming America, France and England?" Canada said turning around and smiling innocently.

France jumped up and down "Oui Matthieu!"

America smirked and gave Alice a fist pump "Sure, why not."

England smiled and nodded "Lets go lad."

They were about to walk out when America turned around "You declare war on Matty you declare it on me."

"Me too Monsieur,"

"Me as well."

* * *

><p><em>AN: *nibbles on carrot*_

_Brittaniac Angel: *Pets rabbit* I hope you enjoyed fellow writers and guests, please leave a review! you'll be on Prussia's awesome list if you do_

_Prussia: Ja! Because whoever reviews is awesome!_

_Me: Well thanks for reading!_

_-signed_

_The Bad Touch Trio Hehehehehehehe~_


End file.
